


It's a Sign!

by Camelittle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Fazer Chocolate, Ferries, Finland, Fluff, M/M, destiny and chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: Arthur has a moment of epiphany while waiting for a ferry. In Finland.





	It's a Sign!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tibeyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibeyg/gifts), [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> This very small and fluffy snippet is for Merlocked18 and tibeyg in honour of a conversation that we had about destiny.

Arthur is waiting for the ferry when he sees the sign.

He is not looking for it. In fact, he is looking at the Thai chicken take-away shop, idly mulling over the relative merits of _Tom Ka Gai_ and _Chicken Pad Thai_ , while Merlin reads out snippets from his book, _Finding Birds in South Finland_. Merlin is burbling on about western capercaillies and waxwings when, inevitably, Arthur's inner musing somehow morphs into a mental debate, in which Merlin berates him for not even considering the vegetarian option

Never one to pass up on the chance of an argument, Arthur turns to Merlin to exchange robust views on the subject.

“Last chance for a take-away for a few days,” Arthur says, smirking. “Hmm! Think I’ll have the _Thai Green Chicken Curry_.”

“Chicken? Huh! Bloody typical!” Merlin snorts and takes another bite of his Fazer chocolate. “You’re such a carnivore!" he says between mouthfuls. "We’re meant to be in Finland to watch the wild birds, not snack on them! I mean, I thought we could enjoy the scenery, maybe take some photos of some ospreys, but no, it turns out you’re more interested in devouring rare birds greedily with sweet Thai chilli sauce and noodles than in photographing them!”

“Chickens are hardly endangered, Merlin!” says Arthur, struggling to maintain a stern facade.

“Oh, as if that’s relevant. As you know, the global poultry farming industry....”

Merlin is breathtaking like this. When he gets excited, his hands wave in counterpoint to his words, and his colour rises, highlighting the startling blue of his eyes. Arthur tunes him out, enjoying Merlin’s rant, and letting his eyes drink in the view. And that’s when he sees it. Next to the ferry terminal. The sign. He regards it, open mouthed.

The message is surrounded by a crudely drawn pink love heart. _M + A_ it declares, with such direct simplicity that Arthur’s quip about rabbit food dies on his lips.

 _M + A_. Of course! Something goes “click” in his brain. No matter that the original M and A, being Finnish, would have unpronounceable actual names full of k’s and u’s. This is destiny!

“Will you marry me?” Arthur blurts out, interrupting Merlin’s lengthy lecture.

“What?” Merlin falls abruptly silent, his eyes wild and startled.

Arthur chuckles. “If I’d known I could shut you up that easily I’d have asked you months ago! Mfff!”

He can’t carry on, because suddenly his boyfriend is occupying his lap and snogging him with all the enthusiasm of a fifteen year old, but with infinitely better skill. It’s terribly distracting.

“Marry you? Of course I will,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s mouth. "As if anyone else would marry an unfairly handsome clotpole like you!"

“Mmm,” says Arthur.

But out of the corner of his eye, he spots an official-looking woman with a clipboard. She is talking to the people in the car in front, through their open window. With a sigh, Arthur pushes Merlin back into his own seat, ignoring all Merlin’s protests.

“But what made you ask me now?” Merlin says.

“I dunno,” Arthur looks back at the sign, right there next to the Thai take-away. “Destiny, perhaps?” With impeccable timing, his tummy rumbles. “Destiny. And chicken.”


End file.
